


There Ain't No Diamonds In The Bottom

by thedevilshometheater



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Little Mermaid, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilshometheater/pseuds/thedevilshometheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is a little shit with a beautiful emerald colored fishtail. He has been - just as all merpeople for the last hundred years - expressedly forbidden to fraternize with the notorious bipeds. </p><p>But he can’t seem to abide by mer law. </p><p>Not while the humans are above his head playing dangerous war games, and certainly not while Harry Hart, Captain of the Galahad and Eggsy’s embarrassing devotion, is caught smack in the middle of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Ain't No Diamonds In The Bottom

 

“Where are you sneaking off to?”

It was one thing to be chided by Jamal and Ryan in the barracks, but absolutely mortifying to be apprehended by the Crown Princess herself while he’s trying to sneak through the Corals Forest behind the royal guard’s quarters. A couple of triggerfish look absorbed by the encounter, staring pointedly between the Princess and Eggsy before a swish of the Princess’s tail snaps them out of it. They scamper.

Eggsy wishes he can go with them, but he is forced to settle for wondering miserably how long it’ll take before news spread that the Princess is chastising her royal guard at dead hours of the morning.

“You’re going to see him, again, aren’t you?”

No one can ever say that Princess Tilde will ever want for shrewdness. Eggsy reckons maybe people should come and see her in moments like this, when she’s staring him down like her father stares down breaches of royal court protocols. They’ll then come to learn what he means by the Princess wanting for the ability to not seem so frightening when she’s just trying to show that she, in fact, cares about her subjects.

“At least wait for me to get out of these rocks before you lay it on, your highness,” groans Eggsy as he emerges out of the reef and brushes the algae caught in the hook of his elbows.  

“Better me than Gazelle. She’ll have you filleted and made an example of,”

Eggsy exaggerates his eyeroll to hide the chill he gets from the thought of Gazelle’s sharp ended tentacles.

“Even then, I highly doubt your father’ll go to war with humans for my honor.”

“No, but _I_ will, and Charlie would just to rub it in your face, and we’re in the middle of planning to descend on the Northern Sea. I will be very cross with you if I am forced to delay that venture just so that whole guard can avenge you,”

Translation, _I’m worried about you_ , a sentiment which only adds to Eggsy’s growing embarrassment at being caught. Naturally, he deflects the accusations of recklessness by accusing the Princess of her own reckless behaviour.

“Venture? You mean _conquest_ ,”

Of course, Princess Tilde sees right through the bait and doesn’t even flinch. She swims tall over Eggsy, puffing her chest in a way that would have been distracting if Eggsy wasn’t expecting it.

“Eggsy, I’m not joking. If anything happens, if the bipeds catch you and harm you  -”

Eggsy reaches firmly for the Princess’s shoulders, a gesture that no doubt in view of the royal court would send blood pressures rising, but for them denoting only profound friendship and Eggsy’s sincerest gratitude.

“You’re actin’ as if I’m the Princess and yous the royal guard. He ain’t like the stories from our childhood,” Eggsy assures her.

“Only because you make me worry that - _hang on_ ,”

Tilde’s eyes narrow and Eggsy withdraws his hand, realizing that the Princess has caught on.

“What do you mean he _isn’t_ ‘like the stories in our childhood’?”

Eggsy stammers, “I dunno - I mean - I-I’m only guessin’ -”

Tilde gapes at him. The truth, he imagines, is betrayed so clearly on his face that Tilde doesn’t really need him to explain a damn thing.

Eggsy suspects that she pries anyway not out of the fact that it’s her duty to see mer law is followed down to the letter, but because Tilde, Crown Princess of the Eastern Current, deny it as much she does, is deep inside as much a little princess as Eggsy is - if the clutch of her fingers around his own and her wide eyes are anything to go by.

“ _Fuck that_ , you’ve met him.”

“Oi, language.”

“He’s - he’s _seen_ you, hasn’t he? And you _let_ him. You’ve come close to him - you’ve _talked_ to him?”

Eggsy’s facial cues guide Tilde’s torrent of accusations, stopping only when she opens an opportunity for Eggsy to digress.

“I haven’t talked - I mean, yes. But s’not like there was any actual talkin’ involved, it was…” Eggsy trails off, his heart swelling at the memory of the first time the man sighted him.

Eggsy had frozen in place. Not in terror nor for the lack of knowing what to do. Response was ingrained in all mer people from childhood: when a biped sees you, you dive back around and swim for your life. But Eggsy, a highly trained operative of the Royal Mer Force, had fought all instinct and better judgment.

Floating beneath the ship, Eggsy stared right back at the man on the bridge deck of the _Galahad_ , daring to see what he would do next.

As was his routine, the man had been nursing a drink in a tiny porcelain cup, going about his business, and checking equipment on the conn when he caught sight of Eggsy.

He didn’t look alarmed or surprised from where Eggsy could see. Eggsy expected him to ring the bell that hung by his head, to sound for a chase. So, when the man moved to place his drink on the banister, Eggsy tensed up, ready to dive beneath at any moment.

But then the man hoisted himself on the banister of the ship and flew right off towards Eggsy’s direction. It took a couple of seconds for the splash to register before Eggsy shrugged off his shock and turned around to tail off.

By then it was too late.

The human seized him by the wrist. Eggsy wriggled and snarled, baring his sharp teeth.

All it would have taken was one bite. Even if Eggsy couldn’t chomp a chunk off the man’s neck, piercing the flesh would be enough for the mer venom to do its job. The man would be completely paralyzed and he would sink to the bottom of the sea, never to be heard from again.

But for some reason, Eggsy couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bite the man. Not while they swam so close together and their breaths were in damn near communion.

Not while it finally dawned Eggsy what kept him coming back.

Eggsy had refused to settle that question and it worked him all night and day. The first time the Princess had confronted him about his activities, Eggsy explained it was an intelligence initiative. After all, their kingdom hadn’t been shadowed by ships in a hundred years. It was only wise to pop up surface and keep a wary watch of the vessels.

But Eggsy had kept watch increasingly over an entirely different matter - a middle aged biped, the tall and graceful captain of one of the ships, a human who commanded his fellow men in ways that Eggsy could only describe as captivating. And now that the same man was in Eggsy’s face, Eggsy was devastated to learn that he was ten times more arresting up close.

“Finally, we meet,” said the man.

The hand around Eggsy’s wrist snaked down to pat the scales around Eggsy’s ass. The merman was completely mortified, blushing furiously as sparks exploded through the rest of his tail. He hissed and snarled again, but the biped was undeterred.

“I mean you no harm or insult, I just wanted to make sure - to see for myself. My name is Harry,” the man’s breath came out a bit labored. It probably wasn’t easy for him to keep threading while he groped around Eggsy’s lower half. In the same vein, Eggsy had to deal with the growing challenge of ignoring his own cock stirring to attention.

For his sake and Eggsy’s, the merman wriggled himself free. Harry didn’t fight him this time, but all the same his reluctance was apparent.

“I should go,” Eggsy decided after a long uncomfortable silence.

“Will I see you again?”

“S’not a good idea, bruv,”

As if fate couldn’t wait to demonstrate Eggsy’s point, the bell back on the ship began to wail. Someone above was hollering, “Man overboard, man overboard!”

“Tell me your name,” said Harry, calm as a breeze, as if the deck of his ship wasn’t brimming with the panic that often came with midshipmen realizing the captain was bobbing around in the middle of the sea.

“You hafta go back,” urged Eggsy.

“Not without a name.”

Harry’s hands were around Eggsy’s wrists once again, just as urgent as the last time but far gentler. Which was why Eggsy didn’t understand why he didn’t just wring them off, when he had both strength and all the reason to.

“They’re gon’ ta catch me,” stated Eggsy as a matter of factly, as if the thought didn’t terrify him.

In fact, the longer he stuck around Harry, the less it did. Eggsy couldn’t understand why that was either, but the effect of their proximity rolled down equally on Eggsy’s ability to care for comprehending the situation.

“I’m not going to let them hurt you. You don’t have to be afraid.”

Harry cupped Eggsy’s face and Eggsy thought his heart was going to explode. Harry ran a gentle finger across Eggsy’s cheek.

“You’re magnificent,” whispered Harry as if the word was sacrosanct, the look of utter marvel on his face forever etched into Eggsy’s heart, “A name. _Please_.”

The scuffle above grew louder. Eggsy finally snapped to when a lifebuoy splashed in the water behind them. He took one last look at Harry, spoke his name and dove back into the deep water before Harry could call it back to him.

“That’s it?”

Princess Tilde looks tragically underwhelmed. Eggsy duly reminds her that, for all intents and purposes, what he did was forbidden and illegal and as Princess, Tilde is duty bound to punish him.

“With what? How far back was that? A week ago?”

“Since Charlie came back from recon,”

Tilde looks both triumphant and sympathetic.

“And before that you’ve been sneaking up to watch him every morning - don’t ask, Jamal and Ryan told me. I maybe the Princess, but you’ve made it clear that you’re a far better arbiter of misery.”

Eggsy sinks against a large blue coral.

“I can’t stop thinkin’ about ‘im,” he confesses, feeling pathetic and flattened and absolutely emancipated to speak the truth. How long has he been holding that in?  

To his surprise, the Princess throws her arms around his shoulders and squeezes him.

“Go.”

Eggsy pulls back and stares at her in complete astonishment. “Come again?”

“With my blessing, I command you to watch over the Biped Harry and see to it that his activities do not interfere with matters of the kingdom. You are authorized to communicate with him.”

“Princess, I - ”

“ _And_ you are completely forbidden from getting yourself captured - ”

“I won’t - ”

“ _And_ if you find any reason to believe the bipeds are a threat to mer people, you will sever all connections with the world above.”

Eggsy showers the Princess with kisses, protocols be damned. “I promise, I swear. I’ll be safe.”

Princess Tilde sticks a finger in his face. “ _And_ you _will_ be back on time for all future court and service duties, or I’m sending Gazelle after you.”

Eggsy kisses the back of her hand. “On my honor, your highness.”

-

The job of a prince knows no end.

But it’s impossible to tell when Harry can barely finish a sentence on his father’s terms of agreement before he’s staring right back out of the window. Somewhere in the room Merlin is fidgeting. It’s absolutely aggravating but Harry chooses to suffer through it quietly. Because he’s positive that if he called Merlin out, the man will only argue that his anxiety is completely warranted.

And the man will win.

“You’re acting like a complete teenager, your highness.”

“Am I? I thought my leadership served the purpose of making sure nobody dies out here while my father plays barbarian diplomat. How is enforcing parley at sea being a complete teenager? ”

“Harry,” says his confidant sternly, “I know you’re not stupid enough to think that’s what I meant. Your leadership has been seamless, if not completely frigid.”

Harry doesn’t even bother turning around to check Merlin. He continues to stare out at the wide blue sea, a man possessed.

“As far as that area’s concerned, bravo.”

It’s not necessary to make Merlin spit it out, but Harry’s feeling extra on edge today.

It has been ten days since he last saw the beautiful creature and Harry is at the end of his wits. Which meant, fortunately for everyone on the ship, that he has been in his top element the whole time. Competent, kingly, and efficient to the point of being _frigid_ \- whatever that means.

Harry understands quite well what Merlin is trying to get at. What he doesn’t understand is why Merlin _wants_ to go there.

“You’ve done a good job not letting anyone set your fleet on fire and you’ve managed to embarrass the orlop crew for daring to go down to join them clean the pipes.”

“I thought you’d commend me for that,”

“You’re compensating,”

Ah, that word again.

Forty years of friendship and it’s Merlin’s go-to word when he’s accusing Harry of punching above his weight, above everyone’s weight for that matter, so as to distract the world and himself from the fact that he’s trying to run away from something.

“Do you want me to enlighten you?”

Merlin stands beside Harry, his bald head giving off a bright sheen when it catches the mid-day sun. He watches Harry gaze longingly at the sea that cradles the wood beneath their feet.

“Can’t I just apologize to the orlop crew? Give them an extra week of gold for all their trouble?”

“Please don’t. They’ll assume you’re trying to finance a rebellion and will probably turn the whole fleet back and never stop until they see to it that you’ve been seated on the throne.”

Harry allows himself a smirk, but Merlin doesn’t share his amusement.

“When that happens, where will your mer friend be?”

The mention of Eggsy sends a furious jolt through Harry’s heart. He finally tears his eyes away from the sea to scowl at his adviser.

“He’ll manage along as I know I will.”

Merlin claps Harry hard on the shoulder.

“You depress me, Harry,”

Merlin walks away to gather his things.

“For the past 30 years, you have played tirelessly the role of King-to-be. You’ve played it so well, in fact, I highly doubt anybody will notice the difference when the crown finally changes heads. You’ll be just as you have always been, ruling Savile - save for new head dress.”

“Your point being?”

“Start playing a different role,”

“Let me guess, you mean to nominate playing the Little Mermaid?”

“You can learn a thing or two from little princesses,” Merlin shrugs as he makes his way to the threshold of the captain’s quarters.

He stops and glances back at the Prince, “Like, not short changing yourself. You can’t keep shooting yourself in the foot, Harry, let the lot outside your window dedicate themselves to that.”

And just like that, just as Harry feared, Merlin triumphs, in both executing an irritatingly dramatic exit that Harry will want to upstage for the rest of his life, and in making it nearly impossible for Harry to stop thinking about Eggsy for the next few days. That makes him restless. Restlessness in the Crown Prince’s vocabulary spans a number of things.

Having been banned from going anywhere near the lower decks, not even to fraternize with the gunnery - his men would purposely block his path and usher him back up to the captain’s cabin to keep him company there instead - Harry resorts to helping the crew maintain the primary.

“Your highness,” the exasperated cry belongs to one of the men keeping watch as he and the rest of the crew clean the sides of the ship by harness.

“Yes, James?” asks Harry, wiping the suds off his scruff and putting a hand over his eyes to peer at his handler, “Is there a problem?”

“I don’t mean to be pushy, sir, but wouldn’t you prefer to be indoors in this heat?”

“Nonsense, James, it’s only 10 in the morning. We’ve barely just begun the work,”

Harry looks at his cleaning peers for support, but they all lower the heads when they realize they’ve been caught staring at the Prince. Harry ignores them and throws himself eagerly back at his job, knowing that at any given pause his traitorous mind will leave him no peace. He’d rather sweat it out here laboring until the sun was right on top of his head than stay indoors, where god knows where his head will go.

The problem is, of course, that there is only so much to do on his ship before Harry starts considering boarding all the _other_ ships in his fleet to keep himself busy. It turns out Merlin suspected as much that Harry would do exactly that and had preemptively instructed the other ship captains to throw the Prince back into the sea if he tried to climb aboard.

Naturally, the other captains were loth to physically undermine their obstinate lord captain, but they weren’t short of ways to keep everyone but Harry happy.

“I’m the Crown Prince,” bellows Harry angrily as he tries to row his way back close to the hull of the Lancelot.

A team of suspended cabin boys hinder his advance, hitting his boat with long sticks to push him back into the ocean. One of them bursts into tears from the stressful exchange.

“Your highness, I urge you to cease this indignity,”

He turns towards the familiar voice and finds Merlin holding an umbrella and James stirring the boat towards him.  Harry has half the mind to strangle his adviser. But before he can do anything, someone at a distance to their right blows a horn.

“Goddamnit,” curses Harry, gripping his oars as the sight of Captain Bond and six boats of his crew descend upon them.

Back on the Lancelot, all manners of ammunition begin poking through the gun deck.

“Hold your fire,” says Captain Bond, raising his arms.

“I believe that call is my discretion, Captain. You have crossed well within enemy lines ,”

“Prince Harry, we come in peace,” says the Captain, a veneer of calm as his eyes dart at the number of cannons pointed at top of his head. “I am not here to attack anyone, only to speak my concerns. It’s been a strange few days. We just wanted to make sure that we are all still on the same page. We’d really like to keep it that way, your highness.”

Harry stares between Captain Bond and Merlin, who looks as if he’s ready to strike the Captain’s jugular with the end of his umbrella. It’s reassuring. With the way Merlin has been acting, at the very least Harry expected Merlin to gesture at the unexpected visit and say, _‘This is why you need to get laid, mate.’_

Someone above them breaks the uneasy silence by yelling, “Long Live Prince Harry! Long Live Savile!” It eventually grows into full blown chanting.

“Enough,” commands Harry when he notices that the Lancelot is not the only ship raising arms. Better put this to rest before it gets out of hand.

He musters as much dignity as a Prince can given the state of him - unshaven, cloaked in a filthy tunic, being pushed at bay by a handful of his own crew - and extends his royal apology over the misunderstanding.

“I regret my behavior the past few days. Especially if I have given you anything to worry about. I am grateful that you came all this way as an example of vigilance and commitment to better relations between our kingdoms.”

Captain Bond, the poor man, actually blushes, opening and closing his mouth a few times before resorting to bowing.

“I’m just doing as expected of my service, your grace. Long live the peace.”

There is no real victory in thwarting a battle he himself almost started, Harry has no delusions about that. After the brief encounter, they return back to the Galahad in a shared silence that seems to hedge on the assumption that the day’s excitements have capped off. Except Harry rows right past the rope ladder.

“Harry,” calls Merlin warningly, half-way up the hull.

“No more shooting myself in the foot, just like you said,” resolves Harry, his heart in his throat. The worried look on Merlin’s face is replaced by surprise. Harry continues as he pulls at the oars, “You meant what you said, right? About letting myself be happy?"

Merlin nods and Harry is almost certain there’s a small smile there, hiding beneath the shadows cast by the sunset across the ship.

It’s dark by the time Eggsy appears. The moon is up, a bright silver jewel across the velvet sky. Harry leaves the light on the lamp of the boat, to help the watch back on the ship keep track of him.  He settles on his back and grows still.

“I know you’re there.” Harry says out loud.

A pair of white hands clutch the rim of the boat and Harry feels the vessel tilt to the side.

He has obsessed about this moment since he watched Eggsy disappear back into the deep two weeks past. And yet, he can’t find it in himself to look at the merman again, feeling his heartbeat rise with an unexplained fear.

Is this what Merlin meant about finding his inner princess? How debilitating.

All of 50 years and Harry can’t trust himself to spare his god damn crush one glance. Just as so, because when Harry finally musters the courage, he has to make extra effort not to let his jaw drop.

Eggsy looks even more mystical under the moonlight. Blonde hair wet across, his skin glistening with seawater, and behind him, glowing just beneath the surface, a long emerald fin.

Before Harry can process the sight, Eggsy hoists himself on the boat uninvited. That alone startles Harry, but the sight of all of Eggsy sends Harry’s center of gravity wobbling. That the boat managed to stay upright is purely thanks to the world conspiring to hold Harry’s shit together for him.

“Saw yous getting ganged up on earlier. You ain’t in some kind of trouble, are you?”

“I’m not in any trouble, no,” assures Harry, smiling at Eggsy’s graciousness, “What about you, Eggsy?”

It’s not difficult to discern from the look on Eggsy’s face, combined with his earlier confession, that the mermaid is breaking all sorts of rules seeking Harry out. Harry is genuinely worried, but his inner princess would be disappointed if he says he isn’t completely flattered either.

“Not yet,” says Eggsy sheepishly. “I’ve been warned to behave while I’m up here keepin' an eye on you.”

“On _me_?”

Eggsy gestures towards the giant black silhouettes of war ships scattered across the purple horizon. “You can’t expect us below not to notice when a hundred black ships begin to dot the surface. Been peaceful hundred years now, they say yous about to break that.”

“I’m all about keeping the peace, for the sake of my people and yours,” says Harry diplomatically before he considers Eggsy’s words slowly, "Forgive me, but is it normal under the sea to get in trouble for being told to do your job?”

“It ain’t exactly a job,” Eggsy laughs nervously. “I was _allowed_ to be up here, dunno about bein’ told or sent or nothin’ like that,”

Harry pushes down the gale of emotions that blossom at the implications of Eggsy’s words. Instead, the inner gentleman steps slightly ahead of the inner princess, just to make sure the water in the lake is warm enough, and Harry asks his guest, “So, what is your job if you don’t mind me asking?”

Eggsy grins and Harry decides watching a merman preen is probably the most adorable thing he’s seen this side of the Seven Seas.

“Ims a Princess Guard, a soldier. Not unlike yourself, 'cept I ain't no captain,"

Harry is bemused, “What makes you think I’m a captain or a soldier?”

“You said you kept the peace, din’t ya?”

Three sharp lines along either side of the merman’s neck flutter softly. Sparkling sea droplets slip down the length of Eggy’s torso, reflecting the sheen of his emerald tail.

Harry has seen mer folk scales before, different colors and shades, fully large ones like Eggsy’s and smaller ones: relics of a more barbaric day. Jewellers used to set them in chains of pearls or gold, flanked by rare jewels that simply pale next to the scales’ natural shimmer.

Trade and purchase of mer scales were banned when his grandmother conquered the throne, but the reform came too late. The sunset on the alliance of the Eastern Current and the Savile Nation had passed into a long night.

With each rock of the boat, the moonlight bounces off every angle of Eggsy’s tail, the scales sighing as if alive, an extension of the sea separating the two men.

Harry swallows, not bothering to correct Eggsy. “I’m sure you do a better job at keeping the peace. I’ve never had to dive underwater to make sure your business didn’t drop on the top of our heads,”

“Just wait ‘til Princess Tilde is Queen. She’ll haf you losin’ your shit and I say that as a promise,”

It's refreshing to hear cheek from anyone but Merlin.

“Will you be there when she does?”

Eggsy smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. “Right hand. Don’t hafta to look. I’ll be comin’ for you,”

When Merlin presses him tomorrow like the dogged gossip he is, Harry will say nothing of how Eggsy threatening to attack their kingdom makes his cock hard as diamonds, or how Harry’s mouth dries when Eggsy asks him if he could touch Harry's legs.

“All my life - sorry - I - just curious is all,” Eggsy stammers to explain himself, red as a rose when all he can get Harry to do is blink.

 _Bad fucking idea_ is binned as Harry waves his hand and opens himself up to Eggsy’s access, “It’s kind of you to ask permission when I didn’t. I’m sorry about the way I behaved.”

Not much thought is given to Harry's belated apology as Eggsy shifts forward until their lower bodies are closer side by side. The merman adds offhandedly, “Really wouldn’t mind if you feel like touchin’ mine again,”

Harry stops breathing as steady hands curl around his shin, warm fingers threading through the hair, touching souvenirs of war that have long healed. Harry knows where they are, but Eggsy doesn’t, and he can’t know when there’s a layer of dirty trouser leg blocking his sight.

Yet Eggsy’s touch lingers on the right places every time his fingers graze uneven skin, and his lips part and his gaze locks with Harry's. The look in those green eyes unfurls something in Harry, heavy like an anchor and pouring like fire into his veins.

Eggsy's hands are about to cross dangerously into Harry's thighs when Harry stops him.

Hypocrite Harry may be, but equity is the last thing on his mind when his self-control is teetering on the brink, and all he wants to do is take Eggsy up on his offer and frisk him down until Harry solves the mystery of what a merman cock feels like.

And if it's as hard as his, well.

“Sorry, mate. Didn’t mean to go that far,” says Eggsy in a half-breath. “You got strong legs. Betchu great on land, ain’t you? Agile runner?”

“I do my best. I’m also brilliant in the water."

It's the right thing to say if Harry wanted to turn the moment around, because the look on Eggsy's face grows from leering to incredulous to challenging. Harry promptly learns two things that night.

He adores Eggsy. And it's not just because of the glowing emerald fins, or even that he's beautiful and exciting and rash. The boy is genuinely thoughtful. It's a goodness that Harry reckons manifests in many ways.

Right now, it's in Eggsy jumping into the sea, coming back, and reaching a hand towards Harry.

"Trust me," urges Eggsy.

The second thing Harry learns is that 50 years on and he still thinks that every race is all about winning.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Cast:
> 
> Valentine as the sea treasure pirate Valentine.
> 
> Chester King as King Chester, His Lord Majesty of Savile Kingdom.
> 
> Harry Hart as Crown Prince Harry, Captain of the Galahad and the Savile Royal Fleet.
> 
> Crown Princess Tilde as Crowned Princess Tilde of the Eastern Current Under the Seven Seas.
> 
> Gazelle as Gazelle, Captain of Princess Tilde’s Royal Mer Force.
> 
> Eggsy as Princess Tilde’s sparring partner and a member of the Princess Guard.
> 
> Merlin as the sea people scholar, weapons expert, military adviser to Prince Harry, and occasional astrologist and purveyor of romantic horoscopes.
> 
> * 
> 
> Acknowledgements: 
> 
> This is for J. This is her fault. 
> 
> Thanks to B for putting up with me and reading through the first drafts.


End file.
